Finally Found
by Shadow-Ravin
Summary: vamp Harry, eventual slash, evil Mione and Dumbles, takes place instead of HBP  Harry is claimed by a vampire, but Dumbledore tries to keep the apart. Temp haitus
1. Waiting

**Thanks to my Beta Reader: **outtacontrolharry

**AN: **_I no this first chapter is short but the idea just suddenly popped into my head and I had to start writing it so I figured I might as well post it to…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Waiting**

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office pondering the mystery that was Harry Potter when the he felt the wards set around the forest go off.

Quickly he sent Fawkes to summon the teachers while he rushed over to one of the many delicate looking instruments that littered his office.

This one in particular was keyed to the wards and would show him any intruders.

He looked through the glass and gasped a single vampire was standing at the edge of the forest looking as if he was waiting for someone.


	2. First Meeting

**Thanks to my Beta Reader: **outtacontrolharry

**DISCLAIMER: **_If I owned Harry Potter would I be posting my work on a __fan fiction__ website?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**First Meeting**

Harry walked slowly across Hogwarts grounds as if in a daze. He didn't know why he was following it even though it was against his better instinct, but he felt a pull towards the forbidden forest and he followed it ignoring the slight chill in the twilight atmosphere.

"Hello child." A smooth, deep voice called from the shadows as Harry finally reached the trees.

"Who are you?" A hint of curiosity could be heard but not fear. Harry had this strange trust in this person despite the fact that they had just met.

"Malachi Zechariahs Ezekiel." The person said stepping out of the shadows and into the light.

Harry gasped in awe as he saw the man. His faultless body matched his perfect voice flawlessly. He had long black hair which was tied in a pony-tail pale, unmarred skin faintly flushed only slightly with color, and glowing purple eyes flecked through with blue and green.


	3. First Meeting Part 2

**Thanks to my Beta Reader: **outtacontrolharry

**AN: **_This chapter is dedicated to _Natsu-Shimo _for her wonderful idea._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Part 2**

Malachi caught Harry in another trance as he stepped forward slowly as to not startle the entranced boy out of the enchantment.

He reached the boy and carefully wrapped his arms around his delicate body. The vampire's mouth slowly drew near Harry's neck and tenderly bit down on exactly over the boy's jugular artery.

After his abnormally long and sharp canines fully pierced the soft skin he began to gently suck the blood from the wound.

"Stop!" Dumbledore yelled loudly as he and the other professors sprinted awkwardly across the stretch of grounds separating the castle from the forest, with their wands at the ready.

Malachi glanced up from his treat before licking the injury he had created. The vampire's saliva healed the wound instantly.

"I will see you later kitten." He whispered before silently disappearing into the forest leaving Harry behind to faint because of blood-loss.


	4. Consquences

**Thanks to my Beta Reader: **outtacontrolharry

**DISCLAIMER: **_I __DO NOT __OWN Harry Potter._

**Chapter 3**

**Consequences**

Harry was lying in the hospital wing when he woke.

He blinked in confusion for a few minutes before glasses were slid onto his face and he saw Hermione standing over him.

She started pacing back and forth beside his bed. "Harry James Potter! What were you thinking?! Wandering off alone like that! What if Dumbledore hadn't gotten there in time? You could have been killed or worse turned into one of those dreadful things!" Hermione continued to rant for a few moments before noticing Harry had turned his back on her and was quietly sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked stopping her pacing in favor of standing beside Harry's bed with her hand on his shoulder attempting to comfort him.

Harry only sobbed louder.

At the noise Madam Pomfrey stormed out of her office intent on making whoever was upsetting her patient leave.

"Ms. Granger what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything I was just talking to him and he started crying…"

"It is worse than we thought then." Poppy replied looking worriedly at her all too frequent patient. 'Please go fetch the headmaster Ms. Granger while I try to calm him."

Hermione was too concerned about her friend to argue as she ran off to do as the nurse asked.


	5. Consquences Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

**Thanks to my Beta Reader: **outtacontrolharry

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter._

**CHAPTER 3**

**Part 2**

_'I feel so empty. Why do I feel empty? Oh yeah, because they made father go away. Wait, father? Where did that come from? Oh well. It doesn't matter anyways. Nothing matters. He left me. Why did he leave? Dumbledore. That is right. Dumbledore made him leave. I hate Dumbledore. Wait no I don't. I don't hate anyone. I don't feel anything. Not hate. Not anger. Not sadness… Not love. I don't feel anything-just emptiness. Loneliness. I don't want to be alone anymore. I wish father were here…' _

Harry's thoughts were scattered and confusing but they mostly centered on Malachi and how Dumbledore made him leave as well as the worthlessness he now felt. He heard Dumbledore and Madam Pomfery speaking somewhere nearby but he ignored them. They didn't matter anymore to Harry, nothing did.

"It appears that he is suffering from Posterus Lamia Morsus Ango." Madam Pomfrey informed the Headmaster with a grave look on her face.

"But the vampire was trying to kill Harry not turn him..." Dumbledore trailed off uncertainly.

"It doesn't appear that way." Madam Pomfrey replied dejectedly.

**AN: **_Sorry if my Latin is a little bit off but here are the translations:_

Posterus post

Lamia vampire _(or witch technically...)_

Morsus bite

Ango distress _(I couldn't find trauma or disorder)_


	6. The Right Thing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

**Thanks to my Beta Reader: **outtacontrolharry

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter._

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Right Thing**

**Part 1**

_'I hope I did the right thing by leaving him there.' _Malachi thought as he walked up the hill towards his coven's home. _'There wasn't anything I could do they would've tried to kill me. Right? He is going to suffer from PLMA__1__ now but it is better than Pater Abscessio Ango__2__.' _Malachi sighed in frustration. _'I need to speak to Dominus.'_

**AN: **_Once again please excuse my atrocious latin._

_1 _ _abreviation of _Posterus Lamia Morsus Ango

_2 _

Pater sire, father

Abscessio separation, absence

Ango distress


	7. The Right Thing Part 2

AN: The results for Dumbles doth be in and voting for him is over:

**Thanks to my Beta Reader: **outtacontrolharry

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Right Thing **

**Part 2**

_'What am I going to do now?' _Dumbledore thought as he paced around his office. _'It wasn't suppose to turn out like this. That stupid vampire was suppose to try to kill him not turn him. Harry was supposed to see me as his hero not his captor. This is not good. Not good at all. Why did that vampire try to turn him anyways? I made sure that they thought James had betrayed them. Unless they discovered… No! That isn't possible. I refuse to even think it.' _

"Malachi!" Dominus called cheerfully to his favorite childe as Malachi walked through the door into the central room of their coven's lair. "I take it collecting your childe did not go over well then?" He said sadly when he noticed that not only was Malachi alone but also wore a sad face.

"Not well at all father." Malachi responded glumly as he came to sit before his sire among the many pillows and blankets that littered the otherwise bare stone chamber's floor.

"Tell me what happened my child." Dominus replied lovingly.

"I lured him to the edge of the forest just like you told me to do." Malachi responded miserably. "When he got there I introduced myself, and everything was going as planned, but then the wind shifted and I was downwind of him. He smelled so good I couldn't help but bite him right there. I was about to give him my blood when Dumbledore and his league of chickens showed up and threatened me. I got scared and took off, leaving my childe there." At this point Malachi was sobbing quietly thinking about how much pain and loneliness his childe must be going through.

"Sh, Sh, Sh." Dominus comforted his childe through his words as well as the caring arm that he wrapped around Malachi's shoulders, which he used to draw the vampire closer to him. "You did the right thing. They would have killed you and in doing so caused your childe more pain than one would ever believe possible."


	8. I Know

CHAPTER 5

**Thanks to my Beta Reader: **outtacontrolharry

CHAPTER 5

**I Know**

_**The day after the previous chapter:**_

_**Grimmauld Place:**_

_**A meeting of the Order of the Phoenix:**_

"What are we going to do Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked. "If that vampire really was trying to turn Harry not kill him we have no legal bearing to keep them apart."

"I know Minerva." The twinkle normally present twinkle in his eyes had finally disappeared and it made him appear every year of his old age. "I don't know what we are going to do."

"We cannot allow him to be turned." Mad-eye called loudly from his position by the door. "If he becomes a vampire he will be able to sense his mate and we all know that if Potter finds out who his mate is then we will lose this war."

"I know." Dumbledore said, defeated.

/--\

**AN: **_I would like to ask everyone if you plan to flame my writing please don"t be a coward and leave an anonymous review. If you are criticizing my writing I would like to be able to reply so if I receive one more anonymous flame I will disable all anonymous reviews. _


	9. Dumbledore's Stupidity

**Thanks to my Beta Reader: **outtacontrolharry

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter._

**Chapter 6**

**Dumbledore's Stupidity**

"Lord Dominus!" The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeor, exclaimed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Rufus!" Dominus greeted the Minister cheerfully. "Dumbledore is being stupid again."

"Ah." Scrimgeor responded knowingly. "What is he attempting to do this time?" He asked gesturing for Dominus to take a seat as he did.

After taking the invitation Dominus replied. "You remember your little brother Malachi?"

"Of-course."

"He found his first childe at Hogwarts-"

"And Dumbledore is trying to keep them apart." Rufus finished.

"Exactly." Dominus confirmed.

"Who is the lucky person?"

"Harry Potter."


	10. Mistakes

**Thanks to my Beta Reader: **outtacontrolharry

**AN:** _This chapter is dedicated to my little brother, __**Ferrarius-Venator**__, whom you all have to thank for breaking my writer's block._

**

* * *

******

Finally Found

**Chapter 7**

**Mistakes**

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_The Ministry of Magic has received an unconfirmed report the you are keeping a would-be vampire childe named Harry Potter from his sire, Malachi childe of vampire Lord Dominus._

_The severity of this reported breach of the Decree for the Free Turning of all Would be Vampires has resulted in a hearing to be held immediately. Please report to the Ministry of Magic now._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Billie Savage_

_The Vampire Assistance Office_

_Being Division_

_Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

_The Ministry of Magic_

* * *

"Headmaster, what an honor it is to have you join us." Amelia Bones said dryly when Dumbledore finally entered the courtroom three hours after he received the letter. "Have a seat." Gesturing to the chair in the middle of the courtroom.

"Amelia!" Dumbledore called cheerfully as he took the offered seat pretending that the chains didn't bother him. "A pleasure to see you as always."

Several snorts were heard around the room at this.

"Headmaster, you are here to answer to the unconfirmed reports that you are once again trying to keep a would-be vampire childe from his sire. What do you have to say for yourself?" Rufus Scrimgeor asked.

Knowing that there was no way to get out of this Dumbledore told the truth. "Yes. I recently prevented a vampire from turning the young Harry Potter into a vampire, however-"

Dumbledore was cut off as loud comments filled the room.

"I always knew Dumbledore was nothing but a biased-"

"Dumbledore is a great man. I'm sure he has a good reason for this disgraceful act."

"-bigot-"

"-about time someone stood up to those disgusting unnatural monsters."

"SILENCE!" Amelia said using a sonorous charm to amplify her voice.

The courtroom quieted immediately.

"Continue Dumbledore." Dolores Umbridge said with a sickly sweet smile on her toad like face. _'Maybe the old fool has some sense in him after all.'_

"As I was saying," Dumbledore said. "I only interfered because I thought that the vampire was going to kill the boy. Not turn him."

The court once again filled with noise.

* * *

"As much as this decision displeases me Headmaster, the Wizengamot has decided that you are to give the vampire Malachi custody of Harry Potter and pay their coven 3,000 galleons to compensate for any damage that has been done." Amelia said with a look on her face that clearly stated that she wished for nothing more than to throw Dumbledore into Azkaban. "This hearing is dismissed."

* * *

**AN:** _I know it is really short and could have been part of the last chapter but don't worry the next chapter is probably the longest one I have ever written. It should be up within two weeks or so_


	11. Reunion

**AN: **_Sorry! I didn't mean to take so long._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter._

_

* * *

_

**Reunion**

"Father?" Harry asked timidly, his voice raspy from nonuse.

"Yes, childe." Malachi replied gently. "It's me."

Harry released a choked sob as he flung himself off the hospital bed and into Malachi's arms where he promptly buried his face into the vampire's black silk shirt.

"Shh…" Malachi soothed the sobbing boy by rubbing gentle circles on his back, trying to ignore his delicious smell.

Dominus ambled up to the pair as Malachi sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't ignore your instincts, Malachi." He said quietly. "It has already been too long."

Malachi nodded in acknowledgment as he shifted his attention to the boy in his lap. He nuzzled his child's neck softly causing Harry to tilt his neck until his neck was exposed. As tenderly as possible Malachi once again bit the fragile skin covering Harry's jugular artery and began to suck the wound.

Harry moaned as pleasure coursed through his body. It had been so long since he had felt anything. The very presence of his father had cracked the icy wall between him and his emotions, but the bite destroyed it completely. It was as if a dam had broken loose within him and his feelings had come flooding out quenching the drought inside him like water puts out a flame. It felt amazing.

Just as Harry began to feel dizzy and light-headed Malachi stopped drinking. He lovingly licked at the wound to clean and heal it.

Then Malachi brought his arm to his own mouth, which was stained with Harry's blood, pushed up his sleeve and ripped a hole in it with his fangs. After that he pressed the wound to Harry's mouth.

The soon-to-be-vampire began to lap at the blood impulsively. When the blood on the outside of the wound was gone he growled impatiently and began to suck on the injury eagerly.

Malachi stroked Harry's smooth black hair softly as he watched adoringly as the boy raised his hands to Malachi's arm, holding it in place.

He hissed quietly in pain when he felt sharp fangs enter his flesh, and his hand on the new vampire's hair stilled and tightened it's grip, but Harry was too absorbed in Malachi's blood to notice.

As delicately as he could Malachi tugged his wrist away from Harry's mouth while holding his head by his hair to keep him from following.

Harry began to whimper in distress as he tried to pull the food back to him. Malachi twisted his wrist away and quickly licked the bite mark causing it to instantly heal. Harry continued to whine as the smell of blood faded from the air.

"It's okay, my childe." Malachi comforted the hungry fledgling. "You'll get more soon enough."

Slowly the boy became silent and his hands found their way to grab hold of the front of Malachi's shirt.

Malachi placed a chaste kiss to his childe's forehead before pulling him closer to himself. The boy's only response was snuggling even closer and burying his face into his sire's chest.

Dominus smiled knowingly and wrapped his own arms around both Malachi and the child. "What are you going to name him?" He asked.

"He is Viridis Lux Lucis," Malachi replied. "My little emerald light."


End file.
